


Irritable

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fira and Corso are on Tattooine, and Fira isn't exactly endeared with the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irritable

This planet, she was starting to loathe. Not hate, but loathe.   
Damn planet, with what felt like an unrelenting heat she relished any chance to go into a cantina most were much, much cooler than the air outside.

She wanted to get this over and done with but this planet seemed to be taking a bit longer than she would like and after a while an endless landscape of sand dunes and outposts blurred together a bit. It wouldn’t surprise her if she’d been walking around in circles the whole blasted time.   
“Here Capt,” Corso passed her a flask and she relished the cool water she drank. It was too hot to move and she didn’t really want to deal with heat stroke so she and Corso had found somewhere somewhat shady to duck out for an hour or so before moving again.   
“Should’ve sent the droid” She muttered.   
“Naw, bad idea he’d be complainin’ that his servos were clogged up,”   
“Of course…” Fira reached out grabbing a handful of sand between her fingers, “I hate this stuff,”   
“That stuff ain’t sand”  
“Oh really, sure looks like it to me,”   
“Well.. somehthin’s wrong with it…”   
“Yeah… this stuff is coarse, and gritty and irratting…” She sighed, “And it gets everywhere…” She could feel a whole bunch of it had gathered in her boots, and chucking it out didn’t work as it just seemed to come right back.   
“I hope whatever we’ve got to do here is over soon,” She sighed handing him the flask back. There was heat and there was this… This was not normal.   
Sighing she leant against the stone wall, that thankfully did feel somewhat cool.


End file.
